


The Misselthwaite

by lferion



Category: The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, IN SPACE!, Yuletide, Yuletide 2020, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: The starship Misselthwaite waits
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	The Misselthwaite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/gifts).



> Many thanks to M, for encouragement and sanity-checking, and fresne, for a most excellent prompt.

The Misselthwaite had been a happy ship, once; it's rooms, corridors and atriums filled with laughter and the bright scent of garden-replenished air. Captain Archibald had been proud of every deckplate and hydroponics tank, viewport and hull-rivet, and especially of the vital, precious Earth-soil, the secret to the excellence of the Air-garden. After the accident, it was as if some of the cold of space had settled in the walls, the closed-off corridors and quiet common-rooms. In the Captain's heart. But one could still catch a breath of soil-scent, rich with the potential for renewal. The Air-garden waited for spring.


End file.
